


I'll Stick With Smith & Wesson

by carolinecrane



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're keeping out of trouble in Barcelona. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stick With Smith & Wesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



"Why did we take this job again?"

Lucy glanced back long enough to shush Amy, then she paused and leaned a little closer to whisper. "Because they paid up front. Besides, how hard can it be?"

"Pretty hard, considering what we're looking for doesn't actually exist," Amy reminded her. "Seriously, the next time someone hires us to hunt down a supernatural creature, maybe talk to me before you take the job?"

"Yes, dear," Lucy said, glancing over her shoulder to grin.

Amy rolled her eyes behind her night vision goggles and swept her gaze down the length of the hallway, squinting in the green light for any sign of whatever was causing all the trouble for their clients. When Lucy told her that they'd been hired for a security job up the coast she'd promised Amy it would be like a vacation. 'A getaway', she'd called it, smiling that sweet smile that made Amy agree to all sorts of things she knew she'd regret.

Like starting a security firm in the first place; sure, the money was good, and after Lucy gave back her stolen fortune, they had to find some way to put Amy through art school. Plus it kept Lucy out of trouble - mostly - and that kept D.E.B.S. off Amy's back. 

"How does Scud always manage to get out of the weird jobs?" Amy grumbled, sweeping the hallway behind them this time.

"Impeccable timing," Lucy answered. "Somehow he always knows exactly when to visit Janet."

Amy huffed a laugh that sounded more disbelieving than amused. "I thought they decided to be just friends."

"That's what they keep saying," Lucy said in a voice that told Amy she didn't believe it either.

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but before she got the words out Lucy held up a hand to stop her. A second later Amy heard it too; a steady thump, thump coming from the room at the end of the hall. They both picked up their pace, neither or them making a noise as they hurried down the hall to the door standing closed in front of them. Lucy glanced back at her, and when Amy nodded and held up her gun, Lucy nodded back and eased the door open.

The sight that met them made Amy's heart stop, then start back up again in double time. "Oh my God," she murmured.

The sound of her voice made the thing turn toward them, and for a second Amy expected it to launch itself at them and try to suck out their souls or whatever it was that mythical creatures were supposed to do.

"Is that...?" Lucy said, lowering her gun and reaching up to take off her night vision goggles.

"It is," Amy said, lowering her own gun. As soon as she did the thing stopped using its paw to pull at the edge of the kitchen cabinet and the thumping stopped. For a second it stared up at them, then it let out a plaintive meow and padded across the tile floor to rub against Lucy's leg.

"A cat? Are you kidding me?"

Amy grinned and reached down to pick up a large black cat, cooing as it snuggled into her neck and started to purr. "So you're the one causing all the trouble around here.'

"Our client's going to love this," Lucy said, but she holstered her gun and reached out to scratch the cat under its chin. He was big: at least twenty pounds, Amy would guess, and his long hair was matted in a couple places. He smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a long time, and judging by the fact that he'd been breaking into the houses around the village at night and making the locals think they'd been cursed with a _Pesanta_ , she was assuming he didn't have a home to go to. "Do you think he'll still pay us?"

"We solved his problem, didn't we?" Amy answered. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of cat breath when he yawned and settled a little further into her arms. "So what are we going to do with this guy?"

Lucy shrugged, then she grinned at Amy. "Looks like we better give him a name."

"And a bath."

"Agreed." Lucy wrinkled her own nose, scratching the cat behind the ears this time. "He does kind of look like a _Pesanta_."

"It's not a bad name," Amy said, shrugging when Lucy looked up at her. "Suits him, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, and when she leaned in, Amy grinned into her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> In Spanish legend the Pesanta is an enormous supernatural dog or cat that sneaks into houses at night and sits on people's chests, making it difficult for them to breathe and causing terrible nightmares.


End file.
